veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Felszentelt Uralom
Hex Locations - '''9U, 10U, 11U, 8V, 9V, 10V, 8W, 9W, 10W, 11W, 7X, 8X, 9X, 10X, 11X, 12X, 5Y, 7Y, 8Y, 9Y, 10Y, 11Y, 12Y, 4Z, 5Z, 6Z, 7Z, 8Z, 9Z, 10Z, 11Z, 12Z, 4AA, 5AA, 6AA, 7AA, 8AA, 9AA, 10AA, 11AA, 12AA, 13AA, 3AB, 4AB, 5AB, 6AB, 7AB, 8AB, 9AB, 10AB, 11AB, 3AC, 4AC, 5AC, 6AC, 7AC, 8AC, 9AC, 10AC, 11AC, 3AD, 4AD, 5AD, 6AD, 7AD, 8AD, 9AD, 10AD, 11AD, 4AE, 5AE, 6AE, 7AE, 8AE, 9AE, 10AE, 11AE, 12AE, 4AF, 5AF, 6AF, 7AF, 8AF, 9AF, 10AF, 11AF, 12AF, 13AF, 5AG, 6AG, 7AG, 8AG, 9AG, 10AG, 11AG, 12AG, 13AG, 14AG, 5AH, 6AH, 7AH, 8AH, 9AH, 10AH, 11AH, 12AH, 13AH, 14AH, 7AI, 8AI, 9AI, 10AI, 11AI, 12AI, 13AI, 14AI, 8AJ, 9AJ, 10AJ, 11AJ, 12AJ, 13AJ, 14AJ, 41AA, 42AA, 43AA, 44AA, 41AB, 42AB, 43AB, 41AC, 42AC, 43AC, 40AD, 41AD, 42AD, 43AD, 40AE, 41AE, 42AE, 43AE, 44AE, 40AF, 41AF, 42AF, 43AF, 44AF, 41AG, 42AG, 43AG, 44AG, 45AG, 40AH, 41AH, 42AH, 43AH, 44AH, 45AH, 46AH, 45AI, 46AI, 44AJ, 45AJ, 46AJ, 44AK, 45AK, 46AK, 44AL, 45AM, 43AP, 44AP, 43AQ, 44AQ, 45AQ, 42AR, 43AR, 44AR, 45AR, 43AS, 44AS, 45AS, 46AS, 43AT, 44AT, 45AT, 44AU, 45AU, 46AU, 38AT, 38AU, 39AU, 38AX, 38AY, 39AY, 40AY, 41AY, 38AZ, 39AZ, 40AZ '''Emblem - '''Symbol of Thogen '''Languages - '''Creudynian, Zemellar'Otha, the Dance, Ymgarian, Oni, Fae '''Orders - '''Masons, Metalworkers '''Advances - '''Fortifications, Trigonometry, Engineering, Armouring Structure A-Felszentelt Uralom, being the most massive political organization in the entire world by far, is rather unique in its organization. Indeed, comparative to other nations, it has a rather fractured heirarchy and organization - though this should not be mistaken for inherent weakness. If the different parts of A-Felszentelt Uralom were truly divided, needless to say it would have collapsed long before this point. It cannot be understanded, however, the importance that the Thogenite religion plays in keeping the entity together. A-Felszentelt Uralom is organized into Vaszentet - roughly analogous to provinces, but more analagous to "Kingdoms". Indeed, each may be thought of as a seperate entity, to varying degrees, and it is not as clear cut as that. The most noticeably province, and most key in the operation of this vast institution, is Vaszentet Vatzentho - roughly translating to "Central Kingdom". This is the heartland of A-Felszentelt Uralom - incorporating mostly of the Urum Woodlands, which are the lands around Stonehome - the original city of the Creudyn and unofficial Capitol of A-Felszentelt Uralom (Or, as the Creudyn call it, Capital of the World). Stonehome is certainly the largest and oldest city in the world, having been constantly built upon. This Central Province is very urbanized, cosmopolitan and developed. In the center of Thogenar is the Vaszentet Bashure, stretching far to the west of the Central Province. Originally an area populated by a now extinct nomadic Creudyn sub-sulture. Today, the grasslands are highly civilized, having been the centre of Creudyn Agariculture. It is still an important area in this respect, being able to support a very large population. South of both Central and Bashure Kingdoms is the Vaszentet Zephthelt. It extends until the borders of the Khamael-Ke lands. Zephthelt used to be in the past, during the far past "Zephian Era", a major Creudyn Kingdom, on the cusp of perhaps overtaking all political control. Khamael-Ke migrations, however, combined with shifting political focus back to Stonehome (after some important archaeological work there unearthed exceedingly old artifacts, exciting interest back to the traditional capital) curtailed the power here. Zephthelt has had a complicated relationship with the Khamael-Ke, with there mostly being co-habitation, but with the ideas of conquest, either for intergration into Zephthelt, or for a new Kingdom, or, for a very scare minority, eradication of the admittedly troublesome Ke. Vaszentet Thorzenzelm lies in the North-West Part of Thogenar, between Desert and Mountains. Despite being less habitable per se, than areas like the Bashure, it is still fairly populated, having been a "corridor" of Northward expansion, taking Creudyn migrants that were stymied by mountain and desert. Thorzenzelm holds the highways and roads that lead to the Cleave and thus is the "Artery to the North". Thorzenzelm is known also for being the kingdom that adheres most to the teachings of Thogen, at least as they would put it. Some say this is because it is close to the lands of "The Northern Barbarians" and thus there is a fear of cultural contamination. Others suggest that it is a cultural bedrock to aid in the constant struggle with "The Oni Problem". Vaszentet Dazjadt is entirely defined by geography - it encompasses the large Dazjadt Desert that dominates the North-Eastern part of the Continent. This area has always been inhospitible, but has always been inhabited by the Creudyn. It also carries a very special religious significance for the Creudyn, believed to have been the place in the world were Thogen first created the Creudyn. Mount Jazurn, a lone but utter massive mountain, is said to have been the Forge of Thogen. The main cities of Dazjadt are mostly coastal, or near the edges of the desert, or by oases - the harsh desert not being accomadating to the development that Creudyn desire. However, there are a good number of Nomadic Creudyn in the area, who have a unique culture quite unlike the rest of Thogenar Creudyn. Though some "outer Creudyn", as they call them, are distrustful of them, not putting much faith in a meagre, moveable culture, these Nomads are very loyal to the concept of the greater Empire, and willingly accept the place of "their" kingdom within it. However, the Vaszentet are not restricted to Thogenar itself. Ever since the Creudyn figured out how a boat worked, they have explored - less so as a desire for more land, which they had a plenty, but for the wishes of the Creudyn leadership to map and catalogue the world. The Creudyn encountered many other cultures. In some areas, the Creudyn deemed the natives both "primitive and peaceful" enough that they ruled that Creudyn Settlement would be best for "civilizing" the area. Outside critiques claim that this is just the Creudyn taking advantae of those who originally lacked the orginization to repel them if they chose to do so. The most important of these "colonies" is Vaszentet Zemellar. Though Zemellar was one of the last lands mapped by Creudyn Explorers (outside of the further reachers of Manorym), it was the first large scale migration location. There are a few reasons for this. It is known that the Creudyn had a keen interest in many of the exports in Zemellar and had already set up trading posts in the Northern area. They deemed that the scattered nature of the Takiel Communities made them "not a nation". Settlement increased exponentially and today Vaszentet Zemellar is an important kingdom, considered just as important as any Thogenar Vaszentet. A more fractured but no less thorough exploration of Atalla occoured at this time, with settlement occouring on an "island by island" basis. Some islands appeared to have no native inhabitants and were quickly inhabited. Some had native inhabitants that were naturally peaceful, like the Xru. The largest island, Conaran, had large areas of non-inhabited inland. The Ymgaré in the South-East were not particularly welcoming of the concept of colonization, but as much of there communities were insular and lay in the shallows of the ocean, they were easily subsumed (and then mostly avoided). On other islands, attempts at colinzation failed - most noticeably the later heavily criticized attempt to incorporate the Karkan. Eventually, it was deemed that all these seperate small kingdoms be united into Vaszentet Atalla. Population By far, the Creudyn are the majority of the population in A-Felszentelt Uralom and the heart of its politics, culture, technological development and religion. The Creudyn are the dominant species in Thogenar and have many colonists throughout the isles and continents of the East. Though they claim the equality of all species, it is simple fact that they have the majority of power and, for better or worse, are the ones who determine the direction of the Empire. In Thogenar, the Creudyn are not entirely alone. The Fae have existed for a long time alongside the most civilized of Creudyn places. In former years they were regarded at best as annoying animals - at worse they were considered to be "spirits of chaos" and hunted. Today they exist in a truce of sorts. They do not play a large role at all in the empire - but they do exist. In the North-west of Thogenar, there is a fairly large population of Oni - what could be described as a larger cousin to the Creudyn. Whether inbred or cultural, the Oni have a very difficult time being integrated. Indeed, they may be considered their own nation, if they were not so lax in attempting to make any sort of organization. The Creudyn deal with this population the best they can - collecting taxes and developing infrastructure is notoriously difficult in the "Oni Lands", but attempts at outright war with the Oni have never gone well - the Oni are physically powerful and will retreat to the North-West mountains, to return later in greater numbers. These Thogenar races are of course the "official" races of the empire. There are many visiting races who may make more permanent homes - whether it be Salt Folk in the docks of the city, or some Khamael in the south. In Atalla, the Creudyn coexist with two races - the Xru of Kalran, and the Ymgaré of Conaran. The Xru are a race whose culture leads them towards pacificsm and flexibility and do work with local Creudyn to a degree, while the Ymgaré mostly keep to themselves, living off the coast and away from large centers of population. They are not truly "part" of the empire, per se, but their lands are under control of the government of Conaran. In Zemellar, the situation is more complicated. The Takiel races have always lived in their treetop communities. The Cruedyn thus thought little of claiming the vastness of the ground. The Takiel were at first welcoming of the Creudyn - they wanted their aid to help bolster the "Guard" - the eternal watch against the Nightlands the Takiel believe is their duty. However, Zemellar proved such a popular location that soon the Takiel found themselves swamped in Creudyn and development. Many began to resent their usurption of their land. Many accepted it however, arguing that they were still able to live independently, and that a developed Zemellar is a good thing. A clear answer will likely not emerge. Culture Creudyn Culture It is a testiment to the unity of Creudyn Civilzation that so much of it is able to remain intact despite vast dissemation. This is not to say that there are not variants - indeed there are, some being exceedingly unique. But there is a cohesive core common to many of them. First and foremost, the Creudyn Religion overshadows and defines all their culture. The Creudyn religion has remarkably changed little over the millenia. The central text of the Creudyn Religion is simply referred to as "The Divine Words". This work has a relatively small portion focused on actual mythology - detailing how Thogen forged the world out of chaos. The majority of it is philisophical teachings and moralistic instructions. Perhaps unique among religious texts is that The Divine Words actually has a large part devoted to politics - it merges the religious with the secular to create a complete model of a "Divine Society" - a society that lives by the tenants of the Text. This described political and religious structuring is the core of A-Felszentelt Uralom. The Text also stressed the unity of all such entities - that "perfection becomes perfections". In short, The Divine Text openly commands the unity of all societies that follow its teachings. This is the key piece of structuring that keeps all the Creudyn Kingdoms on a similar political track, despite cultural differences. No matter what happens the Divine Unity must be maintained. Creudyn culture could be said to revolve around the concept of order, in a loose way at least. Later Creudyn Philosophers (firstly and most notably Fazsem Yosal) created the concept of "Circles of Order". This is the concept that "order" is only created by a ground up process. First is the Order of the Self - one should try to keep oneself restrained from passions when they could be dangerous. One should always consider the effects of ones actions on the community. This works up to the Order of the Family and then the Order of the Community - people aiding each other in order to create a peaceful and productive community, and understanding clearly the lines of command. This creates peace and progress. This can be applied beyond to Provinces, Kingdoms and Empires - and up to the Universe and Gods. In short, Creudyn Culture values steady progress, peaceable societies, clear lineations of power, symmetry and order, and law and fairness. While this is a cultural construction, and thus not all Creudyn are forced to act this way, those who do not are generally excluded from the benefits of the society. Creudyn do put a large emphasis on creativity, however, though tending to build upon established custom. Creudyn are very partial towards large architectural projects, favouring large, symmetrical shapes and defined lines, with ornamentation being intricately geometric, but not ostentatious. The oldest Creudyn Cities, such as Stonehome, are a truly impressive (and perhaps intimidating) sight indeed - towers, pyramids and other massive structures of stone rising up in a seemingly meaningless pattern that on closer inspection reveals multiple historical levels of ordered development. Fae Culture The Fae living in Creudyn lands have a culture that is very much catered to their diminuitive size. As the smallest race, they are rather vulnerable, and so a very decentralized, tribal attitude holds sway. Fae tend to live in packs, surviving on a more-or-less day to day basis. Fae cities are wholly unheard of, though small townships may be established in particularly large grottos, hollow trees, or glens. Teamwork within thier own bands is an essential part of thier lifestyle, and so personal relationships between individuals, and adherece to the 'Fae Code' that binds them together, are seen as monumental social edifices. The Fae, among other races, are generally seen as, at best, rather squirrely and amusing, and at worst, as chronic kleptomaniacs and pests. Fae concepts of property, equal exchange, and retribution certainly don't help matters. Fae tend to place value on emotional attachment to objects rather than any commercial worth, because of thier strong interpersonal instincts. A gold coin might be worthless if freely spent, but a well-loved, beat-up doll might be worth a small fortune. As such most other races really don't understand them, and for the most part Fae are left to thier own devices. Individual Elder Fae tend to be in charge of those small towns, or of swathes of territory, with the packs living in said area considering them as spiritual and tribal leaders. Other packs may operate in thier own territories, with thier own autonomy and lairs. Lairs are an essential part of Fae culture, a small hollow or concealed spot that each individual or pack of Fae keep thier goods, the piles of which they sleep on. They are often referred to (insultingly) as Pakkies (Pack-rats) or Nicks because of this. Despite the insults, a Fae's lair is thier pride, and the more stuff (or more 'valuable' the stuff), the greater the Fae. The Fae's Unseelie Court is a council of Elder Fae dedicated to negotiating with other races or nations that have actively and repeatedly harmed the Fae as a whole (most notably the Creudyn). They tend to stay out of most other affairs unless the issue is particularly difficult or widespread. As the Fae are undying, they have a permanent monarch in the Elder Fae Queen Sidthea, who is also the head of the Unseelie Court. Oni Culture Oni culture is one not easily defined, as it is so dissolute. Oni as a whole tend to be sluggish, and this reflects in thier culture. While the Creudyn from which they came tend to be fiercely opposed to thier presence anywhere even vaguely near their towns, Oni are, by and large, peacable, preferring to live alone or in small family bands, living in the mountains on whatever they can get ahold of with relatively little effort. Being not keen on manual labor, individual oni generally hang around mountain trade routes. Though the less scrupulous will take what they want by virtue of sheer physical might and toughness, most oni find fighting to be not worth the trouble and would rather trade for hand-uprooted timber, furs, or mountain herbs and vegetables. Besides mountain living, the strongest ideals of the oni center on alcohol. Drinking is a mix of sport and pastime, and drinking is also a bonding process. Most oni have a vast tolerance to alcohol, and show it in how much they drink. However, drinks are meant to be shared, as they say, of more often than not an oni, if friendly, will invite traders or friends to evening bonfires, where everyone gets drunk. Said parties are seen not only as bonding processies, but also as ways of letting your true emotions out and not bottling them up to blow up later and hurt friends or family. Of course, said parties may wind up astonishingly awkward or wild, or both, given the amounts of alcohol consumed. Akagami is the only proper oni settlement to date, a sprawling town of wood and stone houses that, despite being ramshackle in appearance, are reported by more adventurous travelers to be quite comfortable inside. Creudyn are noted to generally avoid the place like the plague, and the officials of the Creudyn lands tend to keep a sharp eye on it. Takiel-En Culture Takiel-Ruh Culture Ymgaré Culture The Ymgaré are a race of amphibious giants that originate on Conaran, living mostly along the southern and eastern shores of that island. The Ymgaré live mostly in extended family units - their term "Luyemm" is variously translated as "family" "clan" or "Tribe." The Ymgaré can live entirely on land if needed, but greatly prefer to live at least near the ocean, though they tend to keep to the shallower areas. The Ymgaré find extensive activity on land tiring - thankfully their large size lets them cover distances and accomplish tasks rather quickly. The Ymgaré have a simplistic if still impressive architecture, building large tower like structures that rise from the sea-bed. Often these structure have the entrance located underwater, or have an underwater entrance and a fortified upper entrance - though there is little purpose to this now, it was originally designed as an effective defense mechanism. The Ymgaré have a particular religious cultural structure that most closely resembles other cultures with Manerans mythologies. The Ymgaré believe that they began in the First Sea, an area that they refer to as a "Black Abyss" and which plays the part of a Hell in their mythology. However, the Ymgaré were able to reach the Second Sea, which is what they refer to the actual oceans as. And yet, though here was safe, there was still dangers from the First Sea. However, the "Luyemm Hmlai" (The Heavenly Family) ascended the Ymgaré and allowed them to live between the Second Sea and the Third Sea (Third Sea being the Ymgaré term for Air or Sky). The Ymgaré believe that after death, their spirits either ascended to the mythical Fourth Sea ( Hmlai Nal), or the Heavenly Sea (Alternatively called the "Sea of Stars), or, if weighted with evil, sink back to the First Sea. Ymgaré myth also refers sometimes to a "Fifth Sea" - or the "Lightest Sea" (Tho Nal), although references to this are vague at best. Ymgarian society is matriarchical, with their both being an apparent birth bias towards females and females usually taking the most important roles in society. This can stem back to the myth of the "Ascent from the Abyss" - the two Ymgaré who made this journey were the Father (Ma) and the Mother (Aum). Father did not finish the ascent, being worried about the wrath of the "Black Goddess" and returning to her side. Mother, however, was already pregnant with children - though she mourned the loss of Father, her race continued. The Ymgaré have a perhaps unfair reputation from outsiders of cannibalism. This is, however, a rather gross generalization. Consumption of other Ymgaré only happens as a funerary rite, and only to deceased females. The Ymgaré hold little importance for dead bodies - they believe the dead have taken a "Lighter Form" to ascend to the Fourth Sea. In fact, destruction of corpses is prefereable - else the spirit may become confused and linger. Deceased females are thus consumed by the other females in the community. Bodies of dead males are treated differently (due to the Myth of the Ascent from the Abyss, related above). Consuming the flesh of males is strictly taboo - it is said those who do so will go insane and swim down into the Abyss to join the fallen Father. (Scientific studies on the topic are, naturally rare, though it is suggested that Ymgarian males do excrete some sort of muscle toxin, particularly on death, that may have negative mental effects). To protect the spirits of males, first the body is hidden away in a special tomb for a night and a day, the family not acknowledging the death. Then the body is covered and weighted down with stones bearing curses directed at the Black Goddess. The body is then sent to sink to the bottom of the ocean - the Black Goddess, seeking the souls of others like the Father, will snatch it up, only to find an empty body and mocking curses, while the spirit of the male already soars in the Fourth Sea. Xru Culture The Xru of Kaldan have always been a secretive race. It was not until after Creudyn colonization of Kaldan began that any were aware that the island had native inhabitants, and it was a little while longer before it was revealed that the lithe avians were in fact a sentient race. Most noticeable of all factors concerning their culture is that it is nearly entirely a visual one - the Xru do make basic vocalizations but only as vague references. The Xru "language" is actually contained in an astonishingly wide variety of body movements and subtle language, referred to as "The Dance". This affects their perception of artwork - for them poetry and dance are one and the same. A more specific subset of The Dance is "The Dance of Blades" - essentially a combat sport or Martial Art. However, the Dance of Blades is only really designed to be an artistic form or, at most, a defensive one, emphasising engaging but not striking or harming. Metal additions for the beak and talons are often used but are of a ceremonial type only. However, there is also the less taught "Dance of Ending" - a martial form only taught to a small warrior elite, focused around the use of either natural talons and beaks or metallic additions to these in an elegant, deadly set of fluid movements that leads to dismemberd limbs, severed arteries and decapitations - the Xru are a naturally peaceful, meditative race who believe in the greater philosophical concept of "Harmony" - for them to turn to violence requires an extreme circumstance. Their more philosphical approach to life generally causes the Xru to avoid such things as national politics - all Xru currently dwell under the banner of the A-Felszentelt Uralom. Despite not making much use of writing in a cultural sense, the Xru have one of the deepest and most nuanced bodies of religious work and contemplation in the world - an entire set of philosophies and meditations locked into the most sacred aspects of The Dance - in the most general terms, their religion is Maneran in nature as it focuses on the beneficial aspects of change, and the fluiditiy required to achieve "Harmony" with the changing of the world - for just as the Xru dance, so does the universe, in ways both slow and fast, beautiful and hideous, obvious and subtle. History ~1000 P.S - Creudyn claim they found their Divine Text “Hewn onto the Rock of Mt. Jazum” ~500 P.S. - The Divine Text is copied. 0 - Stonehome is built ~1,700 - Creudyn/Fae pacts are ratified ~2000 - ~4000 - The “Zephthelt” period among the Creudyn. The Capital is moved from Stonehome to Vasintat, during an effort to better define the Southern Borders. This period sees the system of Vazsentet Provinces enacted and the “divided but united” political system of A-Felszentelt Uralom develop. Much city Building. The period ends with the moving of the Capital back to Stonehome, where it has remained. ~2,000 - Creudyn subjugate Oni lands. ~3,900 - 4,100 A series of skirmishes and border wars among the Csarvardyn, Thogenar Creudyn and Kreynos. 4,092 - Creudyn build Wall at the Cleave, separating Thogenar from the Midlands 7,812-7,919 - The Reign of Emperor Holszeln of A-Felzentelt Uralom, one of the Longest and most Prestigious of its kind, the Emperor reigning from the age of 15 until his death at a very venerable age. His rule is noted for vast prosperity across Thogenar and a massive increase in Creudyn trade to places far and near. 10,383 -Queen Mora marches on the Cleave. Considering that it is defended by a Massive Wall, the Creudyn of Uralom consider her mad. This is until she organizes an entire battalion of mages, to shift the rock in front of the wall to make a massive ramp, which she leads a Calvary charge up. This incident is the first mass, organized use of Magic for warfare. Queen Mora begins her conquest in Northern Thogenar. 10, 384 - The Ruler of Thorzenzelm, Vaszoln of the Iron, finally manages to bring Queen Mora to open battle. Too late he realizes that Queen Mora’s raids were baiting him for this. The Army of Thorzenzelm suffers a humiliating defeat, culminating in Queen Mora besting Vaszoln in combat and taking his head as a prize. 10,384-10,390 - Queen Mora leads a massive campaign of conquest in Dazjadt and Thorzenzelm. In 10,389, she leads an army around the coast to capture Vorszem. She makes an alliance with the Oni who prove to be a formidable nuisance to the Creudyn. By the end of this period she has carved a vast chunk of Thogenar out for herself. The Creudyn Armies have had difficulty dealing with her. However, in 10,389, the senile and ineffective Emperor Theszel dies and the new Creudyn Emperor, Stoszlar, is beginning preparations for a largescale campaign. He follows the army north, bolstering its numbers and resolve. 10,391 - The Battle of Archus. The Creudyn attack the Kreynos and their allies with the largest army ever summoned up to date, severely outnumbering the Kreynos. The battle is a slaughter. The Kreynos manage to win, but it is a Pyrrhic Victory. The victory is only one when Queen Mora leads a reckless Calvary charge into the heart of Creudyn Lines, slaying Emperor Stoszlar, breaking the Creudyn spirit. However, Mora suffers grievous wounds. After about a week, she finally succumbs to her wounds. She is cremated, and her ashes returned to the place of her birth. ~10,400-10,500 - The “Season of Blood”. In the wake of Queen Mora’s Conquests, Northern Thogenar is thrown into disarray. Her Empire there slowly but steadily collapses. The Creudyn Army suffered far too large losses to stage a swift reconquest. The area suffers reigns of bandits and warlords. Compounding this are a series of severe droughts. 10,484 - Creudyn Philosopher “Thogen-Urza”, who has grown up and wandered Thorzenzelm during the Season of Blood, publishes his “New Divine Text”. – a work that places the Thogenite Religion in a global position – and affirming Thogen as the one and only God, with all other central Gods and Demi-Gods being bastardized versions of Thogen. 10,487 - “Thogen-Urza” organizes his “Re-Forging” - essentially a large militia movement that returns order to the North by force. His works do start to hasten the reconquest of the North. 10,492 - “Thogen-Urza” declares Pantheotics traitors to true Thogenite religion and smashes Pantheonic Alters in Vasfol and is subsequently murdered by an angry mob, becoming a Thogenite Martyr. This is the start of persecution of Pantheonics across Thogenar, in varying intensities. 10,493 - Thozenzelt and Dazjadt are re-integrated into A-Felzentelt Uralom. 10,496 - Riots break out in Vorszem, when followers of “Thogen-Urza” remove and smash shrines to Demi-Gods. 10,498 - “Urzans” (followers of Thogen-Urza) and “Old Thogenites” sign the Accord of Mt. Jazum, reaching ecumenical agreement. '''10,648 - Emperor Anzarzen Takes the Throne of Uralom - he is the First Urzan Emperor of Uralom, to the displeasure of many elder Thogenites, the rejoicing of the Urzans and the despair of Pantheonics. He begins a mass campaing of revitalization and' development of the Empire, sending a cadre of skilled architects to begin building in earnest the cities of the Creudyn colonies Zemellar and Atalla. '10, 651 - Emperor Anzarzen signs the Decrees of Anzarzen, making some of the first meaningful modifications in largescale management of Uralom in millenia, citing the need for a "New Empire, one that sheds Complacency for Stone". ' Category:Nations Category:Empires